Prompts
by NickytellaWriting
Summary: I'm gonna post here some prompts I found on the Internet or that someone sends me! It's gonna be mostly PitchPerfect related, but I'm always open for suggestions, ideas or just your opinions as always, so let me know what you think! :)


Based on a prompt I saw on Instagram by likehemmins:

Imagine that you've been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you're ready to order but you just keep asking for more time hoping that he's just late. People are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you've never seen sits down explaining loudly "sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now" and he quietly adds, "I'm Michael, just go with it yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick" and so you do go with it because he's being sweet and trying to save you ( and plus he's the cutest thing you've ever seen) and as you're leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.

* * *

Chloe Beale was getting the sick. Sick of waiting, sick of the waitress asking her if she was ready to order, sick of the looks she received by other customers just because of her douchebag of a boyfriend named Tom. She had been so happy when he suggested that they go out for dinner after they couldn't see each other for a month because of their work, she dressed up, styled her red mane to perfection during the 3 hours of getting ready for this and now he was being late by over half an hour now. He didn't react to her texts or tries on calling him, but she knew she couldn't stay here any much longer. After she told the waitress for 32th time this evening that she wasn't ready to order she slowly gave up. She had one last look at her phone, which signalled her that she has been waiting for yet another 5 minutes, when she finally took her small purse to get up and leave. Just as she grabbed it though, a small frame pushed itself on the chair in front of her, a small hand taking hers and holding her at her place. "Sorry I'm so late babe, traffic is crazy right now" a soft and warm voice explained loudly for everyone around them to hear. Surprised her sky-blue eyes widened a little and she just wanted to ask what the hell was going on, when the small brunette woman in front of her leaned closer over the table to whisper in her ear. "I'm Beca, just go with it yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick" before sitting herself back again in the chair. She looked at the woman in front of her, still a little bit confused but smiling lightly. She's never met this woman before, but still the stranger went out of her way to save her from the serious disgrace that came with being stood up. She allowed her eyes to roam over the small frame of the woman that saved her. Long, wavy brown hair that framed a symmetrical face with deep dark blue eyes, a cute nose and really kissable lips. All in all, she really had an attractive saviour, really cute even though some may say that the ear piercings weren't that good looking, but Chloe found them rather sexy. Her saviour was wearing a simple white shirt with a black blazer on top of it, simple but classy. She herself was wearing one of her favourite dresses, a dark blue on which ended just above the knees and went rather well with the fiery red of her hair. The waitress came over again, even though she seemed to be as surprised as the guests around them that someone showed up. When she now asked if they were ready to order, Chloe happily gave hers, starting to chat with her attractive heroine right away.

About two and a half hours later, Chloe found herself leaving the restaurant, her left arm linked into the right of her saviour Becas. She was softly giggling about a childhood story Beca just told her, who watched the redhead with a soft smile on her lips. She immediately noticed Chloe shivering when a breeze of cold air hit them. Within a second, Chloe had a black blazer slipped around her shoulders, a new and yet familiar scent embracing her together with a little warmth. When she tried to argue and give the blazer back to Beca, she only grinned and hold her hands up in defeat, explaining that she was a gentlewoman and Chloe deserved to be treated like this. "And, I mean...you can give it back to me at our next date? If you want to that is of course and-" Beca started to ramble a little, but was quickly stopped by a pair of soft lips pressed on hers for a short moment. "I'd love that Beca"

* * *

As always, I'm always open for suggestions, ideas or just your opinions! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
